


Bucky Barnes - Mother of Cats

by TaamiB



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, steve does not approve, stucky on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaamiB/pseuds/TaamiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home to their holiday house, Bucky finds some abandoned baby cats and of course, he needs to take care of them. Steve does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes - Mother of Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just fluff :)  
> I'm trying to progress that we are living between ca 200 cats here, on our vacation, so OF COURSE a cat-fic had to follow :D

_Meow._

Did he just hear a cat? Bucky turned around, searching for the origin of the silent noise.  
It was dark in the alley he was walking on, and he could barely see anything.  
After not hearing or finding anything for over a minute, he decided that he probably just imagined the sound.  
Bucky was just about to continue walking to the house he lived in with Steve during their vacation in Croatia, considering that it was almost midnight and that it was their last evening before they had to head back to the team, when he heard it again.

_Meow._

Then, he was sure that he really heard a cat. Of course, he could've just leave, but then again, Bucky loved animals. And if there was a slight chance of petting one, he had to take it, simple as that.

He stepped off the asphalt and walked towards the bushes next to the street, from where he suspected the noise to come from.  
It wasn't long until he eventually found the cat. Or, rather, the cats, because differently from what he expected to find, there wasn't just one cat, but six, all of them looking at him with big eyes, but without trying to get away.

In a matter of seconds, Buckys heart was sold.  
He didn't even know where to begin petting them, and he also didn't want to scare them, so he just reached out his flesh hand and immidiately, two of the kittens began to rub their heads against it, the others following quickly.  
Bucky knelt down, not planning on leaving anytime soon, and enjoyed the sounds of purring and mewling that surrounded him as the little animals almost argued about who got to get touched by him first.

Considering the pain that began to spread in his back from sitting in his strange position, Bucky figured that it surely must've been about an hour since he sat down, and he wondered if the cats were all alone, or if their mother would return anytime soon.  
If the skinny bodies of the kittens told him anything, than that they probably haven't eaten enough in days.

„Where's your mummy?“, he silently asked, of course not expecting an answer, as he let one of his finger run over the tiny back of the only completely black cat. The animal meowed almost inaudible and leaned into his touch.

Bucky began to feel cold, and with a sigh, he noticed that if he wouldn't get home soon, Steve would probably began to worry, if he didn't already.  
On the other hand though, he didn't want to leave the cats alone, not when he couldn't be sure that their mother would return. What if she was dead, and no one took care of her babies since days now?  
Bucky knew that it would never leave him alone again if he didn't do anything about the situation.

With a sigh, he got up and hurried back to their house, but not without promising the kittens that he would return first.

 

When he reached their holiday house, Bucky saw that the light was still burning in the living room, telling him that his boyfriend was still awake.  
For a moment, he considered to talk to Steve about what he just found, but then he decided against it, knowing that, even though Steve loved animals, he would never agree on taking them home.  
Bucky, on the other hand, thought it was a great idea.

As silent as a ghost, he entered the building, walking slowly towards their bedroom, where they stored their empty bags.  
With one big step, he passed by the living room, praying that Steve was too distracted by the TV to notice him.  
Then, he grabbed one of the smaller bags, and sneaked back to the door, again without his boyfriend seeing him.  
Once he got out, he mentally padded himself on the shoulder. All the Hydra torture apparently wasn't for nothing.

The cats welcomed him back with excited mewling, as if they would recognize an old friend in him.  
Bucky smiled as he knelt down again, picking up one baby cat after the other, and sat them down gently inside the bag.  
Then, he zipped the bag up, but left a small part open, so the kittens could breathe.  
Now and then, they meowed during the walk back to Buckys and Steve's house, and Bucky tried to walk as softly as possible, hoping that he was carefull enough with the tiny animals.

All the lamps were turned off when Bucky reached their home for the second time on that evening.  
With silent steps, he walked into the now empty living room, closed the door behind him, and let the cats out of the bag.  
Originally, he planned on giving them water and something to eat before going to the bedroom and telling Steve what he did, but before he was able to get up again, one of the babies was already sitting on his thigh, looking as if it was about to fall asleep, and who was Bucky to put it down again?  
So he stayed, sitting on the ground with his back against the side of the sofa, surrounded by six little cats, petting one after the other with his right arm, since he didn't dare to use the other one, too afraid that he might hurt his babies.

Two of the cats seemed to be pretty excited about their new environment, since they barely ever stopped making noise, running around the room, sticking their noses into every corner, and meowing at everything they saw.  
Bucky tried to calm them down, shushing them a few times, but it was of no use.  
It wasn't long until he heard footsteps from the floor, and a few seconds later, the door opened, and a sleepy looking Steve stuck his head into the room.

„Bucky?“, he asked in a raspy voice, confusion and surprise displayed on his face. „What the hell is going on?“

 

 

 

When Steve heard the first 'meow', he thought he was dreaming.  
Natasha sent him a pic of the cat she adopted a few days ago, so it wouldn't be all that strange if he dreamed about cats now, would it?  
But then, he heard it again. Only this time, his eyes were open.  
With a look to the side, he noticed that Buckys side of the bed was still empty, and without knowing where his boyfriend was, Steve already knew that the combination of a cats noise and the absence of the other man, was a bad one.  
With a silent groan, he got up, following the reaccuring noise to the living room, already expecting the worst when he saw that the door was closed, which it wasn't during all the days they had spent in their house.  
For a second, Steve thought about just returning to bed, pretending as if nothing unusual ever happened, and just get his much needed portion of sleep, but he knew it would never work.

Bracing himself for anything, Steve opened the door.  
Knowing Bucky, Steve expected a lot to see. But, what he surely didn't expect, was his boyfriend, on the floor, surrounded by baby cats, smiling as if he had just passed the gates to paradise. 

„Bucky?“, he asked, his voice still raspy from being asleep. „What the hell is going on?“

Steve took another look around, trying to count the kittens, and eventually groaned. „Please tell me that it isn't what it looks like. Please, Bucky.“, he almost pleaded.

With a guilty smile, Bucky responded. „They had no mother.“

„So, you decided to be their new one instead?“

„...Basically.“

„Bucky!“

„Steve?“, the man on the floor said with a shit-eating grin.

Steve shook his head for a few seconds, progressing the situation, before it exploded out of him.

„And what do you think we're going to do with them now? We have to make room for them, or find them new homes, we have to go to the vet and feed them and there'll be _so much fur_ and did you even think for a second about how many cat toilets we're going to need? And, first of all, we're leaving tomorrow, how do you expect us to transport all of them back to them United States?“, Steve asked, not sure whether he was closer to laughing or to crying. „We can't just put them in our bags and take them with us on the airplane, Buck.“

„Well, we can't, but...“

„...but?“

„Fury could surely arrange that.“, Bucky answered, the grin back on his face.

„If I tell Fury about this, he'll fire me.“

„Nah he won't, you're _Captain America._ “

Steve sighed. „Fine. Ok, fine, I'll talk to him. But, my dear friend, if we end up homeless with six baby cats, somewhere underneath a bridge with not enough cat toilets, it's all on you.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> comments & feedback are much appreciated!


End file.
